


A Little Help From My Friend

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crushes, Double Date, F/M, Jeronica, One Shot, Setup, barchie, bughead brotp, varchie brotp, veronica and betty besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330





	A Little Help From My Friend

Veronica didn’t usually bite her nails, but she’d been doing it a lot lately. Just like she was doing it right now as she stared out of the window at Pop’s diner, looking at nothing in particular but lost in thought.

And as her best friend, Betty had increasingly noticed a change in Veronica Lodge.

“You’re stressing about Jughead again, aren’t you?”

Veronica suddenly snapped out of her trance and looked at Betty, her eyes wide with alarm.

“What? No. No…why…why would you think that?”

Betty laughed as she shook her head.

“I don’t _think_ it. I _know_ it. And I know it because I know _you_. How long have we been best friends? Since sophomore year? And how long have I been noticing you acting super strange around Jughead? For about _two_ weeks now. What gives, V?”

Veronica sighed as she ran her hands through her dark hair and sat back in her seat.

“Damn it, Betty. You know Jughead is the _last_ person I would ever imagine dating.” She said as sat forward with her elbows on the table, her head in her hands.

She was clearly agitated.

Betty nodded.

“Yes, but, that doesn’t mean you don’t want to date him. It was the way he defended you in front of the whole school, isn’t it? When everyone assumed your dad was in jail because he’d murdered a group of nuns? What a stupid rumor Cheryl started. The fact that anyone was dumb enough to believe it was absolutely _abhorrent_.” She said as she rolled her eyes.

Veronica sat up, biting her lip as she remembered the way everyone started chanting “Nun Killer” at her in the middle of the cafeteria. Jughead had gotten up from his seat and climbed on top of the lunch table and yelled at all of them to shut up or he and the Serpents would shut them all up instead. He told them they were all a bunch of easily manipulated lemmings. But the kicker was when he’d looked over at Veronica and pointed at her.

“That girl right there is one of the bravest, smartest, and kindest people I know. You should all be _ashamed_ of yourselves for what you’ve been saying about her father.”

It hadn’t just melted Betty’s heart, but it had melted the heart of Veronica as well. And it took a lot to get Veronica to become warm and sappy about anything. Especially Jughead Jones. The person she'd had a constant back and forth cutting banter with ever since they’d first met.

“No one has ever done _anything_ like that for me before. It was…it was amazing...and it meant a lot to me.” Veronica said quietly as tears welled in her eyes.

Betty smiled as she took one of Veronica’s hands in hers.

“Jughead has been one of my best friends my whole life. And you’re one of my best friends too. Let me talk to him for you. Let me work my magic. I think you might be surprised to find out that he might feel just how you feel.”

Veronica chuckled as her cheeks reddened.

“Oh _God_ …I feel so dumb. But…I can’t _stand_ wondering anymore. I can’t stand not knowing if he really meant what he said.” Veronica replied, obviously embarrassed about not having the nerve to talk to Jughead herself.

Betty beamed brightly at her friend.

“Then I’ll talk to him! I’ll make it my mission to get you two together. And you’d be _so_ good together. You two are a lot more alike than you might think, V. And don’t think I haven’t noticed the way he watches you whenever he’s around you. He’s always listening so intently to what you say. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve caught him watching you walk away. It’s pretty obvious that he _really_ likes those short, plaid schoolgirl skirts you wear. I never said anything about it before because I didn’t think you’d ever be interested in Juggy. But, since you obviously are _very_ interested in the savior of your reputation, it’s time to strike the match, my sweet friend.”

Veronica smiled at what all Betty had just said. She looked out of the window again as the late afternoon sky was beginning to get darker. Suddenly her eyes lit up as she turned back to Betty.

“And I know just what _I’ll_ do as a thank you for talking to Jughead for me.” She said with a mischievous grin.

Betty looked at her, totally confused.

“Why on _earth_ would you think you’d have to do something to thank me, Veronica? I _want_ to do this for you.”

But Veronica shook her head.

“No, I have to do something for you that means just as much. So, I’m going to talk to Archie for you.”

Betty gasped.

“No, no, no. Oh god, _no_ , Veronica!”

Veronica chuckled at her best friend’s anxiousness at the prospect of Archie finding out about how she felt about him. Betty had never uttered a word to Archie about her feelings, and Veronica had always kept quiet out of respect for Betty’s privacy. But it wouldn’t be fair for her to possibly be with Jughead if Betty didn’t get her chance to be with Archie.

“Yes, yes, yes, Betty! Come on! Archie and I are friends. And I see the way he looks at you. Both of you seem to be prisoners to your friendship with each other. And you’re both too scared to venture outside of it. I think it’s time someone takes the initiative to get you two together. And it’s going to be _me_ that does it.”

Betty let out a long, loud sigh.

“Oh God…” She moaned as she lay her head back against the booth.

She was completely defeated by Veronica’s determination.

“Oh come _on_ , Betty. For how long have you been pining over Archie Andrews? Too damn long, if you ask me. And he never dates anyone. Why do you think that is? I know why. It’s because he can’t imagine himself with anyone but _you_ , but he’s being too scared to do anything about it. One of you needs to make the first move. I’ll be the person to get the ball rolling for you two.”

Betty chuckled.

“What a team we make, V. We’re going to get our men, aren’t we?”

Veronica nodded

“Yes, we are B.” She replied.

“No more waiting around. We’ll help each other to get the guys we want that we know want us too. And the double dates will be _epic_.”

The two friends laughed together as they both took out their phones. Betty dialed up Jughead while Veronica dialed up Archie.

 

And an hour later, they were all four sitting together. Betty and Veronica gave each other a knowing look, never imagining that what they had both been wanting had been just at the tip of their fingers. All they had needed was a little help from their best friend.

And the first double date was epic indeed.

 

The End.

 


End file.
